Power Rangers - BTS
by LuunaCrazy
Summary: Quand les pierres choisirent de nouveaux protecteurs, Zordon fut septique et clairement déçu. Ces… adolescents n'étaient que des enfants, comment pourraient-ils défendre la Terre ? Alpha, qui avait observé le monde durant tout ces millénaires, lui, ne s'inquiéta pas. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le potentiel destructeur des adolescents. Zordon n'allait pas tenir une semaine…
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Je n'abandonne aucunement l'autre mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête.**

 **PRÉCISIONS :**

 **\- Personnellement je n'ai jamais accroché au Power rangers. Même quand j'étais gamine je trouvais ça déjà super con avec les costumes en latex et carton patte. Et à vrai dire à par les combats dont j'ai de vague souvenir je ne me souviens absolument pas du reste (la vie des héros). Peut être parce que j'en avais une opinion si basse, mais du coup le nouveau film m'a un peu réconcilié avec. Pas qu'il soit génial mais il n'est pas dégueulasse. Un blockbuster américain quoi.**

 **\- Bref, ce qui nous amène à ma fic : L'histoire est inspiré du film, les premiers chapitres suivant sa trame. Cependant je m'en éloigne assez vite. Je voulais me concentrer plus sur les membres et leur relations que sur le côté super héros et "sauver le monde". De plus, elle sera plus courte que l'autre. Une vingtaine de chapitre max.**

 **\- Du coup, pas obligé d'avoir vu le film. Pour ceux qui le veulent avant ou après avoir lu ma fic, je vous laisse choisir. Pour ceux qui connaissent : j'espère que mon adaptation vous plairas et j'attends vos commentaires pour savoir qu'elle version vous préférez !**

 **\- Enfin: comme toute mes histoires celle-ci vacillera entre le sérieux et l'humour débile... parce que j'arrive pas à écrire autrement. C'est con mais t'en pis, moi ça me fait marrer.**

 **Voila. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, je vous laisse avec le prologue ! La suite arrivera vite !**  
 **Enjoy !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Planète Terre : Ere Cénozoïque.**

 **.**

Le monde était gris. Saturé de poussière et de cendres. Elles tombaient doucement, flocons de flamme qui recouvraient le paysage désolé. La terre était retournée, calcinée, éventrée. Les arbres autrefois si majestueux se dressaient en squelettes sombres ou gisaient encore fumants.

Au loin le volcan continuait de cracher sa colère infernale dans un brasier destructeur. Ces acres relents recouvraient le ciel d'une nappe sombre empoisonnée, bloquant tout rayon de lumière.

.

Seule trace de vie au milieu de ce tableau désertique, un groupe de ptérosaures fuyaient le géant éveillé aussi vite que leurs immenses ailes pouvaient les porter.

Il mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits, sa vision entrecoupée par les fissures de son casque. Sa respiration était lourde et hachée. Son armure était en miette. Il ne devait qu'à elle d'être encore en vie. Il bougea une première fois en se tournant sur le dos et il prit une grande inspiration, à la fois pour reprendre des forces et pour se préparer. Ignorant la douleur il parvint à se tenir sur ses genoux. Il eût à peine le temps de repérer l'une de ses camarades avant que le crash de leur vaisseau ne le renvoie au sol soulevant une nouvelle vague de poussière.

.

Incapable de se tenir debout, il rampa jusqu'à son amie. Immédiatement celle-ci lui tendit sa pierre avec ses dernières forces. L'armure ambrée qui la recouvrait se dissipa et il put voir à quel point elle était épuisée. Leurs mains toujours fermement liées autour de l'objet, il ne put que la regarder suffoquer.

.

 **\- Rechei nou**. _Je suis désolé._

 _._

Il croisa son regard vague, déjà si loin et il ne put que répéter :

.

 **\- Rechei nou**. _Je suis désolé_.

.

Elle serra sa main plus fort, cherchant toujours de l'air, semblant vouloir lui répondre. A la place ses yeux le regardèrent une dernière fois avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui dévouait et finalement se fermèrent.

.

Il lâcha aussitôt sa main et repartit. Il n'était pas temps pour le deuil. Il n'en avait pas.

.

 **\- Alpha, i echen ou las pitakou. Chi a en houn founka**. _Alpha il ne reste plus que moi. On doit l'arrêter._

 _._

Il souleva une souche, libérant un profond trou.

 **\- Eske egui en norsonsa enfe enor**. _Envoie le météore à mes coordonnées._

 _._

A son tour il prit sa pierre et son armure se rétracta. Il observa un cours instant les dernières reliques de ses compagnons morts, tombés pour accomplir leur mission et récupérer l'un des leurs aux ambitions maléfiques de son hôte. Elles pulsaient faiblement comme une promesse de vie. Sachant sa fin proche il leur adressa une dernière prière :

.

 **\- Tonsa oen esota kas retenpre tounsou**. _Cherchez ceux qui sont dignes de vous._

 _._

Il les déposa au fond de la cavité. Immédiatement les pierres de couleur se fondirent dans la terre, la noircissant sous une vague de feu.

.

 **\- Chensa reli entepe tounso**. _Choisissez seulement les plus forts._

 _._

Un rire dépourvu de toute joie lui fit redresser la tête. Son ennemie le surplombait parée de son armure d'or et d'émeraude. Celle-ci semblait malade, des piques avaient poussé sur les plaques de métal qui étaient elles-mêmes tordues. Le métal précieux comblait les vides du vert partiel. Elle tenait fièrement un sceptre d'or où brillait une pierre verte. Cette vision de ce qu'elle était devenue le répugna.

.

 **\- Pour arse outche nar santou oer plour urasar**. _Avec le Zeo Cristal nous aurions pu régner ensemble sur l'univers._

 **\- Nentou pouraches so toflae.** _Je n'aurais jamais permis que ça se produise._ Lui répondit-il en secouant la tête, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, presque moqueur.

 **\- Ele chonoz skesou Zordon**. _Alors tu vas mourir, Zordon_. Elle leva son sceptre prête à en finir. Ses traits reprirent leurs aspects guerriers alors qu'il rétorqua avec fermenté :

 **\- Menasko Rita**. _Nous allons mourir ensemble, Rita_.

.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, une détonation leur parvenant au même instant. Une gueule de feu s'ouvrit dans le ciel alors que le météore surgissait. Rita poussa une exclamation surprise et paniquée en se retournant. Il bondit pour recouvrir le trou de son corps et en un instant tout fut fini. L'impacte détruit tout au alentour, projetant Rita dans un mur de flamme. Elle put à peine crier. Son armure explosa, tout comme son sceptre qui fut réduit à néant. Elle sombra dans les eaux sombres.

.

Au centre du cratère se dressait désormais un immense cristal lumineux qui éclairait le paysage de ses rayons de jades.

.

.

.


	2. 1 Bifteck et niaiserie

**Yo !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre ! Comme annoncé précédemment celui-ci reste très proche du film. Il en sera de même pour le chapitre 2 et 3, bien qu'évidemment j'ai changé des choses.**  
 **Par contre à partir du quatrième... mouahahaha on va s'amuser les n'enfants !**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les remarques de votre bien aimée auteure !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bifteck et niaiserie.**

 **.**

Angel Grove était une ville tranquille de Californie. Confortablement niché au creux d'une large vallée face à l'océan. Elle ne manquait pas de ressource avec son port et les vastes forêts l'entourant. En effet elle s'était bien développée, notamment grâce à sa mine à ciel ouvert plus loin dans les montagnes. Cependant aujourd'hui elle prospérait grâce à son savoir faire artisanal reconnu et ces nombreux centres de recherches. On trouvait ici les meilleurs orfèvres et de nombreux Hommes de savoirs qui privilégiaient cette ville pour son environnement qu'ils qualifiaient d'idéal.

C'est tout naturellement qu'une académie quelque peu spéciale s'y développa aussi.

.

Big Hit était à la fois un collège, un lycée et une université. Néanmoins si le collège suivait la norme, les deux autres avait une dynamique totalement différente.

Tout d'abord la _Junior Big High School_ ce situait en ville. _Big Hit college,_ qui réunissait le lycée et l'université, lui était posté à sa périphérie Est, à l'opposé de la côte (1). Ainsi il avait un large terrain pour son campus.

Ensuite il avait sa propre hiérarchie de grade. Fonctionnant sur le système des brevets.

De nombreux poste de recherche était à pourvoir pour les futurs diplômé, l'académie ne se contentait donc pas de dispenser les cours mais laissait le choix de spécialisation à ces élèves.

Ainsi chaque étudiant pouvait passer le nombre de brevets qu'ils voulaient suivant son cursus. A chaque poste correspondaient un type et un nombre de brevet. C'est pour cela notamment que les deux écoles supérieures n'étaient pas séparées. Permettant aux élèves de suivre des cours plus ou moins avancées sans distinction d'âge. Big Hit encourageait ces membres à être polyvalent. Il était donc courant que les étudiants s'inscrivent sur plusieurs filières avant de se spécialiser.

L'académie veillait néanmoins à un socle de connaissance commun avec un certain nombre de classe obligatoire pour chaque année.

Les sports étaient aussi un des points forts de l'école, prenants très au sérieux le proverbe « un esprit sain, dans un corps sain ».

.

Le campus disposait de diverse infrastructure tel qu'un dojo, une piscine ainsi qu'un terrain de football et ces vestiaires.

.

Vestiaires dans lequel deux adolescents essayaient de faire rentrer une vache.

.

 **\- Il fallait que ce soit une vache. Pourquoi pas un chien ou quelque chose qui ne pèse pas 5 tonnes.** Râlait celui qui la poussait.

 **\- Allez ! Tu ne peux pas juste m'aider ?** Encourageait en riant celui qui tenait sa bride.

 **\- C'est moi qui fais tout le travail** , répliqua-t-il.

 **\- Pousse ! Pousse ! Allez !**

 **\- Namjoon, elle a marché sur mon pied.**

 **\- Sa va passer, respire par le nez.**

 **.**

Le dit Namjoon tentait t'en bien que mal de maîtriser le bestiau qui s'agitait. L'une de ces pattes cogna contre un banc et renversa un bidon de bière qui si trouvait. Il pesta en prenant garde à ne pas glisser alors que son compagnon s'appuyait sur la vache de tout son poids pour la maintenir. Sa lampe torche d'aucune utilité avec les secousses.

.

 **\- Attache-la au banc et tirons-nous d'ici.**

 **\- La vache n'a pas l'air contente ?** fit-il en nouant la corde.

 **\- Et bien elle devrait l'être, parce que je viens juste de la traire.** Répondit l'autre joyeusement.

.

Namjoon se redressa en le regardant avec incrédulité, la bouche entrouverte. Ces cheveux argentés brossés en arrière lui retombaient sur le front, décoiffé par toute cette agitation. Il portait un simple Teddy noir.

.

 **\- Un mâle** , dit-il sidérer. **Tu viens de traire un mâle.**

 **\- C'est un mâle ?** pointa-t-il le bovin.

 **\- Il y avait juste un pis ?**

 **\- Oui,** son visage était un peu plus blême.

 **\- Ouais, ce n'est pas un pis mec.**

 **\- Justement, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. C'était un gros pis et je devais utiliser mes deux mains,** mima-t-il avec sa lampe.

 **\- Stop ! Arrête. On ne parlera plus jamais de ça** , pouffa Namjoon retournant attacher la corde.

 **\- Génial…**

 **.**

Il soupira en vérifiant avec sa lampe, souhaitant vraiment oublier ça. Heureusement il n'eut pas plus le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet puisqu'un autre de leur acolyte débarqua soudainement.

.

 **\- La police ! La police arrive.**

 **.**

La vache sembla aussi surprit qu'eux. Ils s'observèrent une seconde, écoutant les sirènes des agents, avant de se précipiter dehors.

.

 **\- Bifteck, cache-toi** , cria Namjoon au bovin qu'il avait affectueusement surnommé.

.

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il avait laissée sur la pelouse devant les vestiaires. Ou disons plutôt la voiture qu'il avait empreinté, il n'avait même pas le permis. Une veille musique se déclancha quand il mis le contacte. (2)

.

 **We don't believe what's on TV,**  
 _Nous ne croyons pas à ce qu'i la télévision_

 _._

 _Il heurta l'une des bagnoles de flics en reculant, se qui ne le surpris pas trop, vu sa chance légendaire. Repartant au quart de tour il n'hésita pas instant à lancer son pick-up sur l'herbe verte. En traversant le terrain il fut de nouveau surpris en voyant le taureau cheminer tranquillement._

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ _Ca devenait vraiment n'importe quoi._ _ **Désolé, Bifteck !**_

 _ **.**_

 **Because it's what we want to see,**  
 _Parce que c'est seulement ce que nous voulons voir_

 _._

Il ria en poussant un cris d'allégresse alors que l'adrénaline courait dans ces veines. Observant les agents qui s'étaient mis à sa poursuite gyrophares activés, il ne vit pas le grillage devant lui et l'arracha.

 **\- Mince…**

Bah t'en pis, un trou de plus ou de moins, c'est pas comme si ils en avaient réellement besoin. Il évita de justesse une voiture venant en contre sens alors qu'il rejoignait la route. Celle-ci avait eu le réflexe de piler et elle s'arrêta en travers de la voie après un petit dérapage, coupant la route de ses poursuivants.

.

 **What if my dream does not happen,**  
 _Que faire si mon rêve ne se réalise pas?_  
 **Would I just change what I've told my friends,**  
 _Je devrais changer ce que j'ai dit à mes amis_

 _._

Il put gagner un peu d'avance continuant de lancer de fréquent regard derrière lui. Puis, il prit à droite en éteignant ces feux, espérant qu'avec la nuit et l'absence de réverbère ils ne le verraient pas. Son stratagème marcha puisque les flics continuèrent tout droit. Il s'exclama avec enthousiasme et se retourna enfin.

.

 **I don't want to know who I would be,**  
 _Je ne veux pas savoir qui je serais_

 _._

Peut être aurait-il du se focaliser plus tôt sur sa route car à peine avait-il rallumer ces feux qu'il vit une voiture reculer en sortant de son allée.

Il donna un vif coup de volant à gauche échappant de peu à la collision mais il ne put éviter la seconde voiture qui stationnait sur le bord du trottoir.

Il l'heurta de plein fouet. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui évita un vole plané par le par brise et si il n'avait pas été occupé à s'accrocher à se qu'il pouvait il se serait félicité d'avoir eu le réflexe de la mettre.

.

 **When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep.**  
 _En me réveillant d'un rêve éveillé_

 _._

La voiture se retourna.

Dans le fracas des vitres se brisant il eu vaguement conscience de rouler une ou deux fois. Mais s'était difficile de savoir avec le sang battant à ces oreilles. Durant se qui lui parut bien plus long que cela le fut réellement, il fut ballotter de toute part. Il se protégea vaguement le visage.

Quand le pick-up s'immobilisa enfin sur le toit, toute trace d'euphorie avait quitté Namjoon. Sa respiration était erratique et il sentait vaguement une douleur dans ces jambes. Il avait la bouche en sang et des éclats de verre s'était figé dans ces avant bras.

Les sirènes de police remplacèrent la radio qui s'était tue.

.

 **Power Rangers**

 **...**

* * *

…

 _3 semaines plus tard…_

 _._

Un beau pick-up bleu s'arrêta devant l'entrée de _Big Hit college._ Dans la voiture flambant neuf un silence lourd régnait. Le conducteur coupa le contact sans ajouter un mot. Namjoon tout aussi bavard, se détacha avant de ramener sa jambe contre son torse et poser le pied contre le tableau de bord pour refaire son lacet. Au dessus de son jean, une attelle entourait son genou et grinça sous le mouvement. On pouvait aussi voir à sa cheville un bracelet électronique au voyant vert.

.

 **\- Tu sais, je crois qu'on arrivera jamais à se comprendre.** Débuta le grand homme qui l'accompagnait et Namjoon serra les dents. **Au moment où je crois que t'as fait le truc le plus con qui soit, tu trouves un truc encore plus con et tu le fais.**

 **.**

Le jeune homme sourit ironiquement, creusant une fossette sur sa joie.

.

 **\- Merci,** répondit-il faussement. Mais son père le pris comme une moquerie de plus et répliqua :

 **\- Je t'assure, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au petit malin.** Il marqua une pause tandis que Namjoon se détournait vers la vitre, ainsi il manqua son regard froid et blessé. **Et je sais que tu trouves noble de ne pas dénoncer tes amis…**

 **\- J'ai agis seul. Il y avait un lien entre Bifteck et moi…** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Ouais, très drôle. Tu sais ce qui n'est pas drôle ?** La colère commençait à se sentir dans sa voix. **S'était supposé être ta saison décisive.** Namjoon prit un air détaché, se retranchant derrière une neutralité factice. **J'ai invité des recruteurs à chaque match.** **T'aurais pu saisir ta chance.** **Maintenant, tout est perdu.** Il n'eut aucune réaction de son fils. **A présent, tu dois venir ici chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année juste pour avoir tes brevets ! Avec tous ces tarés et ces criminels !**

 **.**

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Alors s'était ça la vision des adultes ?

.

 **\- Hum... Comme tu l'as dit, on arrivera jamais à se comprendre.** Dit-il en le regardant, son ton était horriblement neutre.

.

Son père soupira de frustration avant de se pencher pour ouvrir sa portière dans une demande évidente de descendre.

C'est ce qu'il fit après un dernier sourire désabusé.

.

Il traversa les couloires vides de l'école, perdu dans ces pensés. Il avait beau faire comme si les paroles de son père ne l'atteignait pas elles tournaient en boucles dans sa tête. L'adolescent s'arrêta à une fontaine pour boire. Quand il releva la tête, il vit qu'il était en face des vitrines de trophée qui recouvrait tout un pan de l'allée principale. L'un de ces maillots rouges y était accroché derrière quelque trophée et médaille, avec le numéro sept. Il lui avait toujours porté chance. Il entendait encore les commentaires des matchs :

.

 _C'est le dernier jeu de la partie. Est-ce que Big Hit peut gagner ?_

 _Ils sont menés par 5 points._

 _Kim Namjoon joue comme quarterback. Et voilà l'affrontement._

 _Le receveur éloigné Marty Borne a le champ libre, il est prêt à recevoir une passe._

 _Kim Namjoon fait… Non, attendez, il conserve le ballon !_

 _Quelle feinte ! Il court avec le ballon._

 _Il est dans les 18 mètres, les 15m, les 9… Kim Namjoon marque !_

 _6 points !_

 _Kim Namjoon à lui seul permet à son équipe de remporter le championnat !_

 _._

Il croisa le regard de son reflet. Juste un gamin en converse, jean et sweat rouge qui n'avait de notable que ces cheveux décoloré rasé sur le côté. Parfois il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Pas le taureau, tout le reste… Pourtant aucun de ces bibelots brillant ne lui manquaient.

Le bruits des portes le sorti de ces pensées. Au bout du long couloir de pierre rouge contre lequel était adossé des casiers de cuivre et qui menait à l'entrée principale, apparut un second retenu.

Le hall était pourvu de deux grands escalier jumeaux qui encadrait l'entré du couloir où il se trouvait. Deux autres allées partaient vers la droite et la gauche. Il récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé glissé à ces pieds et regarda le second jeune homme passer devant lui.

Il était vêtu d'un simple pull gris à col roulé. Ces longs cheveux châtain était attaché en queue basse et reposait sur l'une de ces larges épaules. Il avait les traits fins et des lèvres roses pulpeuses. Sa peau était laiteuse, bien plus clair que la sienne. Il ressemblait plus à un prince qu'à un voyou et cela l'intrigua.

Comme il semblait savoir où il allait, il le suivit.

.

La pièce réserver à ceux collés durant une longue période était situé tout au fond du bâtiment. C'était une vieille salle de sport reconvertit en salle de classe quand il devint évident que les élèves du samedi avaient besoin d'un lieu adapté. Il y avait plus de place ce qui permettait de grande tables individuelles. Les professeurs avaient leurs propres bureaux fermés, par lequel il pouvait toujours surveiller les élèves au travers des nombreuses fenêtres. Le plafond était haut et le sol en bois sombre. On y accédait par un escalier derrière la dernière porte du couloir. Il y avait un léger palier surplombant la salle.

.

Quand Namjoon entra la salle était bruyante. Plusieurs de ces camarades ce chamaillaient ou s'amusaient, faisant voler des boules de papier. Quelqu'un avait mis de la musique.

Dès qu'il le vit, un gamin à la coupe improbable –un mélange entre un mouton et un canari blond vénitien- et portant un tee-shirt de pirates noirs imita avec finesse le bruit d'une vache.

L'une de ces camarades à l'allure de rockeuse ria à ces pitreries. Un autre l'interpella :

.

 **\- Hé t'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de classe ?** Il l'ignora.

 **\- Oh c'est le gros dur** , surenchéri un autre.

.

Alors qu'il allait s'installer à une place vide, puisqu'il était de toute évidence le dernier, une tache rose attira son attention. Un petit mec était penché sur une carte gribouillant diverses annotations avec différentes couleurs, il ne le vit pas l'observer quand il passa mais Namjoon ne manqua pas la suite.

Alors qu'il réorganisait ces crayons par couleurs, les alignant bien parallèle au bord de la table, mouton –Namjoon l'avait définitivement affublé de ce surnom- le bouscula en passant à côté de lui, faisant tomber ces affaires dans le même temps. Il s'excusa faussement en ramassant l'un des crayons pour le lui tendre.

.

 **\- Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider.** L'étudiant au cheveux rose hésita un instant, le regard perdu, avant de tendre la main. Aussitôt mouton releva son bras.

 **\- T'es bizarre, toi. Tu le sais ?** Il se pencha **. Je te regarde jouer avec ça depuis des semaines. T'as perdu la tête ?** Le rosé secoua doucement la dite tête.

 **\- Non ? Et si je t'offre un de plus ?** Mouton brisa le crayon, provoquant un sursaut chez l'autre qui se mordis les lèvres. **Taré. Pourquoi tu restes la sans rien faire ?** demanda-t-il en prenant un autre crayon. A côté le prince fronça les sourcils. **Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas ? hein ? Tu vas…**

 **\- Hé !**

 **.**

Namjoon le poussa, le faisant trébucher. Si il y avait bien une chose à savoir chez lui –en dehors de sa capacité de destruction hors du commun et qu'il n'était pas du genre spectateur- c'est qu'en dessous de son physique et de son regard de tueur, il était faible face à la mignonnerie.

Et ce gamin aux cheveux rose, avec sa marinière, son gilet bleu qui lui tombait sur les mains, son short en jean, sa bouille d'enfant et ces grands yeux innocents, était _absolument_ adorable.

Il avait envie de lui pincer les joues.

Oui, Namjoon était un vieux gâteux.

.

 **\- T'as quel âge ? Cinq ans ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton condescendant. Il continua tranquillement : **Salut, je m'appelle Namjoon. C'est ma première fois ici. C'est excitant.** Il sourit joyeusement. **Et toi t'es sûrement la petite brute des retenues. T'es vraiment stupide à ce point ?** Il leva un élégant sourcil tout en évitant la réplique de mouton qui consistait à lui foutre un coup de poing.

.

Réplique qui échoua lamentablement, tout comme le suivant qu'il évita une seconde fois, surprenant les spectateurs. Sérieusement il croyait quoi ? Que donnez un punch suffisait à savoir se battre ?

Mouton le regarda déstabilisé.

.

Et Namjoon le gifla.

.

Le son résonna dans la pièce silencieuse avant d'être remplacé par des exclamations. Le rosé grimaça. La rockeuse elle se pinça les lèvres en retenant un rire.

.

 **\- Est-ce que tu viens de me gifler ?** Mouton était _totalement_ incrédule, voir choqué. Pas de la réplique en elle-même –en temps que voyou il avait un certain passif avec les bagarres-, coup de poing et de pied il connaissait, mais s'était la première fois qu'on le _giflait_. Et en plus… ça faisait mal !

 **\- Ouais, c'est fou non ?** répondit le décoloré avec entrain en regardant le reste de la salle. **Bon, je vais être ici chaque jour pour ce qui semble être le reste de ma vie, et je suis sûr que toi aussi,** lui sourit-il. **Alors voila ce qu'on va faire,** il fit un pas en avant et mouton recula. Il était un peu plus grand que lui. **Ne t'assois pas à côté de moi, ni d'lui.** Il regarda le rosé qui les observaient la bouche entre ouverte et qui lui adressa un sourire timide. Mon dieu Namjoon concentre toi, c'est pas le moment de fondre. Il reporta son regard profond sur la petite frappe. **Et tout va bien se passer.** Puis il retourna à sa place, son léger boitement quasi imperceptible.

.

Le prince sourit en l'observant s'éloigner. Il avait du cran et de la classe. Ca lui plaisait. Et puis… il était bien foutu fallait l'avouer. Au moment où le professeur entra son portable sonna.

.

 **\- Sortez votre cahier et le travail sur le manuel des meilleurs Choix.**

 **.**

Deux messages lui donnaient rendez vous dans les toilettes du première étages. Il se leva donc en s'excusant, prétextant une envie présente impromptue. Il s'en voulait un peu de faire cela à monsieur Hale qui était l'un des meilleurs –et plus gentils- professeur de l'académie et qui faisait tout pour les aider durant leur journée forcé, mais il ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

.

Arriver sur le lieu de rendez vous il sursauta quand deux filles et un mec sortir soudainement des cabines en riant.

.

 **\- Oh mon dieu,** il sourit, **j'ai eu ton texto, je me demandais où vous étiez.**

 **\- Alors c'est ici que tu dois être tout les samedis, c'est pour ça que tu viens plus t'entraîner.**

 **\- Mon dieu, ça doit être dur.**

 **\- Hum, tu parles.** Marmonna-t-il.

 **\- Fallait réfléchir avant d'envoyer à Ty une photo de moi** , attaqua la blonde.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est juste un menteur.**

 **\- Tu lui as cassé une dent.** Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Ils l'ont réparé.**

 **\- C'est bon c'est de l'histoire ancienne, on passe à autre chose.** Dit de nouveau la blonde.

 **\- Ah ?** C'était nouveau ça, depuis quand Jessica pardonnai aussi rapidement sans représailles ? Il avait beau être un de ces amis d'enfance il ne se leurrait pas, au contraire, il était certainement celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

 **\- Sans toi... On passe à autre chose, sans toi.**

 **\- On coupe les liens,** renchérie la seconde en sortant une photo.

 **\- Littéralement,** continua le dernier en observant ces ongles tandis qu'elle coupait l'image en deux. Il les regarda avec un mélange d'ahurissement et de consternation. Mon dieu… que c'était cliché, il se croyait dans une comédie scolaire où quoi ?

 **\- Viens à l'entraînement si tu veux, mais… je te le déconseille,** fini-t-elle en épinglant la photo au mur, prenant certainement son expression pour de la surprise.

 **\- Tu n'as plus t'as place dans notre équipe** , clôtura le garçon.

.

Puis ils partirent en riants, bras dessus bras dessous.

.

Attendez.

.

Sérieusement ?

.

Il observa l'image profondément blasée.

Un règlement de compte, dans des _toilettes,_ se terminant par une photo sauvagement poignarder, avait-on idée de faire plus cliché ?

.

Il la décrocha, l'observant quelque instant. Cela faisait des années qu'ils les connaissaient, forcément il s'était attaché à eux –et qu'ils le virent de l'équipe le blessait un peu-, mais il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas si touché qu'il aurait du l'être. Enervé qu'on reporte la faute sur lui oui, mais triste de la perte des ces amis ? Pas énormément. Cela faisait un moment qu'il sentait un décalage entre eux –il pense même qu'il était là depuis le début-, et ces derniers temps s'était pire.

De toute façon n'étaient-ils pas ces amis seulement à cause de leurs parents ?

.

Il regarda son reflet. Il était beau, personne ne pouvait le nier. C'est l'une des raisons pour lequel il faisait partie des populaires –Ca, sa place dans l'équipe de judos et le fait que son père soit le directeur de l'hôpital-. Il frôla ces longs cheveux. C'était eux qui lui avaient conseillé de les laisser pousser. Il lui avait dit de mettre l'accent sur ces traits fin pour ce faire remarquer, puisqu'il y avait plein d'autre bel homme sur le campus.

Il prit les ciseaux, une idée germant dans son esprit. Ils oubliaient un peu trop vite qu'il n'était pas _que_ le gentil Jin. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas gueulé un peu, qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même au lieu de s'adapter aux autres. Il en avait assez.

Et quitte à être dans les clichés…

Il sourie narquoisement à son double.

.

Quand il revint en classe les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

.

 **\- Ouais, mon beau !**

 **.**

Il eut quelques sifflements. Il sourit en s'asseyant. Echangeant un regard avec le grand blond qui ria. Namjoon aimait sa nouvelle coupe. Il avait désormais les cheveux courts, au dessus de la nuque, dégageant entièrement son visage et ces fortes épaules. Il ne perdait rien en charme mais semblait plus mature, plus solide. Décidément il était vraiment de sang royal.

.

…

.

Quand ils purent enfin sortir, Namjoon ne s'attarda pas. Sur le parking de l'école il vit le prince s'installer au volant d'un quatre-quatre blanc. Des étudiants qui passait par là à la fin de leur club, se demandèrent avec surprise se qu'il avait fait à ces cheveux. Certains murmuraient de déception, d'autres appréciaient. Peut importe, car l'objet de leur attention s'en fichait éperdument.

.

 **\- Hey…** Il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche alors qu'on l'interpellait doucement.

.

C'était le petit rosé. Et c'est vrai qu'il était petit, maintenant qu'il le voyait debout, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Bon d'accord, il était lui-même peut être grand _aussi_.

Et encore une fois, son geste était _adorable_ , il allait craquer c'était sur.

.

 **\- Euhm, je… merci pour tout à l'heure, merci de m'avoir aidé.**

 **\- Pas de quoi** , se retient-il, **je déteste ce genre de gars**.

.

Le plus petit lui sourit bien moins timidement que les autres fois et Namjoon repris sa route avant de faire des gestes déplacés. Mais la voix fluette l'interpella une seconde fois :

 **\- Euh, écoute, on devrait faire quelque chose ensemble ? Enfin je veux dire si tu veux, c'est pas obligé…**

 **\- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?**

 **\- Jimin.** Et il lui fit un grand sourire. Ok, il craquait.

 **\- Ou Park Jimin** , continua le petit en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et le fixait sans bouger. **Les élèves m'appelaient Jimin petite chatte en troisième. Ce qui était une insulte pour me traité de prostitué tout en m'associant au genre féminin.** La nervosité le faisait babiller en parlant de moins en moins fort. **Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, en quoi être comparé à une fille est insultant ? Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec les chats alors pou…**

 **.**

Une main dans ces cheveux le figea. Le décoloré lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux et il put reprendre son souffle, soulager de ne pas se faire repousser.

Voila, Namjoon n'avait pas pu résister mais comme il ne semblait pas le prendre mal, il continua à lui trifouiller les cheveux sans remord.

.

 **\- Ok, Jimin. Je voudrais bien sortir avec toi, mais j'ai un rencard.** Il souleva son jean, lui dévoilant son bracelet électronique. **Tout les soir avec le service de police d'Angel Grove. Alors désolé,** dit-il en reprenant son chemin.

 **\- Attends, attends, ne pars pas.** Il se retourna.

 **\- Je… je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'on sorte ensemble. A vrai dire, je dois aller quelque part ce soir et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.** Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre.

 **\- Euh, t'es au courant que j'ai pas le permis ? Je suis peut être pas la meilleur personne pour ça.**

 **\- Bah si, t'es gentil.** Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fondre sur place en répondant avec douceur :

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis assigné à domicile. Je peux rien y faire, désolé.**

 **\- Oh, eh bien, je peux arranger ça.** Namjoon releva la tête, Jimin était encore dans les escaliers alors il le dépassait. **Je sais comment pirater la carte SIM.**

 **\- Je dois être à la maison avant dix-sept heures.**

 **\- Si tu viens chez moi avant, je peux le faire. Ah ! Et j'ai également une voiture. Ou plutôt accès une voiture. Et si tu m'aides je te la prête pour quelques heures…**

\- … **Je vais y réfléchir ok ?**

 **\- Ok !**

 **.**

Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire éblouissant, dévoilant ces quenottes et plissant ces yeux.

Ah le fourbe !

Namjoon était foutu…

.

.

(1) En Californie donc a l'Ouest l'océan pacifique. Je sais que parfois on a du mal à retenir ou sont les directions cardinales, alors petite astuce pour vous : pensez à OrangE. Gauche Ouest, droite Est.

(2) Twenty One pilots – We don't believe what's on TV.

.

* * *

.

 **Voici donc introduit nos trois premiers BTS !**

 **Je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai toujours trouvé un petit côté vieux gâteux à Namjoon, même si moins visible que Jin xD**

 **Bon j'ai pas énormément de chose à dire puisque j'ai pas inventé 100% de ces scènes (à par le fait que certaines sont vraiment conne. Mais bon après tout, je n'aurais pas eu envie de faire une fic dessus si ça avait été parfait...)**  
 **Je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine (peut être avant si l'Inspiration me fait grâce de sa divine présence).**

 **Laissez moi vos impressions~ Bye~**


End file.
